<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Somnia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100499">In Somnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, Other, PIRI SO MUCH PIRI, what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the nightmare world of Dreamcatcher's music and videos and story of their own. Im not entirely sure where it's going to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sure maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't know. Probably worksafe other than increasingly nightmare imagery? Lets goooooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to a friend and her obsession with Dreamcatcher, I too have become InSomnia and utterly wrapped up in the lore and feeling and all the everything that is our wonderful Dreamers. This is inspired by them, alongside their story with my own. They may or may not show up? IDK. IDK a lot of this! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You need to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was frustrating how visually indistinct she was. Even her voice wasn’t really ‘there’, but the tone and words were familiar. She considered that made sense, as somehow it was more like she ‘saw’ the words rather than hearing them, which only lent more credence to the idea that the person speaking to her was someone she only knew through text messages. Even though the room was a bright white save for the wood door, now wide open, it wasn’t the brightness obscuring the figure in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” She couldn’t help but ask. Though she was fairly certain she knew who it was standing there, she didn’t know why they had to leave. The room was warm and familiar, the path visible through the now open door was dark and unsure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The thread, it’s attached to you, too. We have to follow it.” The woman in the doorway spoke, looking up to the taller woman who stood confused in the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What thread? What are you talking about?” She looked down at herself, seeing only herself dressed in clothing starkly dark, part of her brain noting the contrast to the room and how she looked like she was more suited for the path outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You don’t see it, yet. Here, let me show you…” The other woman stepped forward, and she realized that she too was wearing darker clothing, but the details were, like the rest of her, somehow indistinct. Her hand reached forward towards hers, and she felt herself lifting her hand, starting to reach out as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harsh screech of the alarm drew her awake with a ragged gasp of surprise as her eyes flashed open, only to squint at the brightness of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grh, another dream.” She mumbled, hand wiping over her face and pushing her light brown hair from her eyes. A hand reached out from below the blankets, swiping at the tablet on her bedside to stop the alarm before it began groping for the thick pair of glasses there. “Maybe it’s the sound app..” She shrugged off the blanket some as she pushed herself a little more upright, yawning wide as she picked up her tablet and looked at the desktop. Ever since she had installed the sleep sounds app to help her sleep, it did its job and put her to sleep easily, but the vivid dreams were certainly something new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every night now, for a week? Some blank, warm white room, and a closed wood door.” Quietly musing to herself, she pushed herself from bed and began the routine of the day. It was as normal of an every day as they had been for the last while, so long she had lost track of how ‘normal’ everything seemed to the point that part of her mind considered that it wasn’t so ‘normal’ to be so normal anymore as she fussed around the apartment, occasionally humming along with the music as Dreamcatcher played on the computer. The occasional beep of notification drew her attention to the messages from friends, and she smiled at the enthusiasm from one of them. It was the friend who had introduced her to Dreamcatcher as a group, eagerly anticipating the next announcement that had been teased. Her attachment to the group had been known for a while and was an affectionate teasing among a few friends, but it was only recently that it had become somewhat infectious and gotten her more than just being amused at how much her friend would talk about them, she finally really taking the time to deeply look at the videos other than the main music videos. The excitement from her friend only helped draw her in more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time there was a quiet moment, though, her thoughts turned back to the dream. It was simple, uncomplicated. She’d find herself in an all white room lit from an unknown source, but the light wasn’t harsh, rather warm and relaxing. There was little desire to do much more beyond stay quietly in the spot she came to awareness in, idly looking at the one real detail of the room: the dark maple wooden door directly across from her. Like everything else, the door was simple and normal, and held no particular indication of where it was to go or if she should even care, like an easily overlooked closet. Even as she felt the comfort of the room...she realized that the last few nights she had been looking intently at the door with a growing curiosity despite its seeming simplicity. The grain almost seemed to move, slowly undulating waves that flowed along the length of it before curling at the bottom like a beckoning finger. Her hands would flex at her sides, her breath shifting as her heart started to beat faster in heightened awareness, and as it opened the night prior, the anticipation burst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to think about the woman who had come in. In most dreams, being unable to focus on someone’s face and not being able to see them clearly would be terrifying, but somehow, she knew that she knew who it was. Their ‘aura’, she supposed, was that of a friend. Thinking about it now, she realized the other woman was dressed in a dark dress, but details were difficult to pick out. Just like the rest of her. Her mind entertained the idea that it was more than just a dream once again, that it was more a visitation than something her imagination had come up with herself. She had always taken a more mystical view of life, believing that there was more to things than science and even faith dictated, so this train of thought wasn’t new to her, but, for the person she thought the visitor in the dream may be, it wasn’t something that had ever been spoken on before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk crossed her expression as she thought of where the two had originally met, she playing a character of extreme age and magic, a full blown dragon in human form, while her friend was almost too simple to be believed, a normal girl who just happened to have adopted fox ears and a tail, but viewed life in such a magical place as par for the course, so much so she would leave the magical place and go home to study. Maybe it was normal to her. Maybe in playing the dragon and making the magical island so special she was somehow putting up a wall, making it so different that of course it was impossible to cross over into. Maybe her friend had the right of it, and by treating it as so regular, so almost mundane, she had the gift of it being her reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was fairly sure that she and her friend had talked about the more mystic aspects of life, at some point, but their friendship of late had been defined by the outpouring of love for the musical group Dreamcatcher from one side, and the growing appreciation and emotion for them from the other side. With so much of her friends' thoughts turned to a group whose theme revolved around dreams, was it starting to influence her friend on a more mystic level and to dabble into dream magic, and was she reaching out to -her-? She shook her head at the thought. That didn’t seem right, for all their shared creativity, her friend was ever focused on her studies. But...just maybe..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed with no real note. She couldn’t draw her mind away from the consideration that there was more to the dream, to the point she began to entertain the idea of sleeping early that night. There was nothing keeping her awake, no pressing matter she needed to attend to. It would be easy to take a sleep aid and let herself rest as the sun set and night fell, but part of her thought rebelled at the almost recreational use of the over the counter supplement. She was careful to avoid any risk of sliding into abuse of anything that could be considered a medication, and though it would be technically using it for what it was intended, it still felt borderline and concerning, drawing out a sigh. But then her thoughts considered the other aid, her tablet and the sleep app, and her decision was made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The layout of the room was the same as always, she realized as she came to ‘awareness’ within the dream, and she was almost disappointed. Looking to the door, she frowned at seeing it closed again, the rippling motion seeming to have stilled. She became starkly aware of being alone as she looked down at herself, her arms rising to wrap around her waist. Her mind was able to take note of her dark clothing this time: like something her dragon character would wear, tight black pants, boots, a silver belt. A white shirt tucked into her pants and a black vest hanging over her hips. Reaching up, she lightly touched at the buttons running down her breast bone, her breath briefly catching at feeling the strength and speed of her heartbeat as it rose in anticipation. She wore a silver necklace, a character from a different language as the charm, it looked Korean, but she didn’t know the word. “Why..?” She murmured. She was fairly certain the necklace was new to the dream as she lightly played her fingertip over the lettering, feeling the curves and the heavy weight of the metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An anchor.” She decided on an answer to her earlier question. The necklace was meant to anchor her, somehow. “But what of the thread?” She asked the empty room, peering around for any sign of what, by it’s description, should be something small, once her memory of the visitation the night before dawned. A bit like someone walking through the dark of a basement and expecting the unwelcome touch of a spider web, she held her hand out in front of herself and waved it about, turning in a circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall woman grumped faintly. Dreams never had simple answers, did they? She drew a slow breath in through her nose, closing her eyes and listening to the silence around her. Perhaps sleeping early was a bad idea. She knew her friend was one to stay up late, often, if she were actually doing something of a more metaphysical nature it wasn’t something that would happen until she were asleep, leaving her alone for the moment. Would it be wise to try to seek out her friend herself, to leave?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon as the thought of leaving crossed her mind, she shuddered strongly as the room seemed to twist some, losing it’s perfect proportions and instead hitching slightly to one side, angling the floor to her left and backwards, a subtle incline but one that should she relax, would pull her back. Away from the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another shudder, the angle growing steeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A swell of anger rose in her, tinged with fear. It was as if the room were intending to trap her, to keep her there by pushing her away. The necklace seemed to grow colder, heavier, an additional weight keeping her from sliding back. That anchor she expected it to be. Her lips curled into a snarl as she leaned forward as the room leaned back again, stepping towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence began to ring in her ears, the sound of her own breathing growing harsher, louder as she grit her teeth and started to force her body to move towards the doorway. The light in the white room grew brighter, stinging her eyes and drawing tears to swell, obscuring her view before she blinked the wetness away to flow down her cheeks, it quickly drying. Another powerful shudder shook the room and caused her to stumble, falling forward to her hands and knees as it did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I have to get out of here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She growled and crouched down lower towards the floor, spreading her hands and pressing down for better grip as she was forced to slow her pace to a crawl, needing to make sure her body were braced with each bit forward she went, lest she slide backwards, further from the door. The room was shaking constantly now, trying to dislodge her. Her back tingled, the phantom urge to spread wings and use them to move forward flowing over her shoulders as she grit her teeth again, reaching her hand towards the tarnished silver door knob. The sharp sound of a whistle pierced the room, causing her to grimace in pain as the noise made the door in front of her shudder differently from the rest of the room, her vision blurring again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whistle continued, piercing, sounding again and again, the noise rising to a roar in her ears that she felt leaving her throat, but couldn’t hear as she yelled in anger. So close, the door was so, so close. Her whole body trembled, tense and pain beginning to flow from her ears down her spine. The sound of the whistle seemed to grow frantic, urgent, each note ringing in time with the fast beating of her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her outstretched fingers brushed against the cold metal of the door knob, the room seemed to wail with the sound of twisting, straining wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another roar felt but not heard as the shaking and whistle combined to a crescendo, she lunged forward, blinded by the brightness of the room as her hand wrapped around the doorknob, the door slamming open outwards, dragging her with into the darkness beyond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>